


I’m finding this happiness incredibly contagious

by olive2read



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MOAR TIM STOKER, Podfic Welcome, Score references, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Patrick and Tim share a moment in the snow
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	I’m finding this happiness incredibly contagious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/gifts).



> In this universe, Noah is Patrick’s cousin

Tim hadn’t even realised he was humming, let alone _what_ he was humming, until Patrick elbowed him. There was a reluctant smile playing across his lips and the slightest rosy tinge to his cheeks, which Tim would bet good money had nothing to do with the cold.

They were on their way to the Club for Patrick’s curling match and something about the winter landscape had brought the song to mind. Though, if Tim was being honest with himself, it hadn’t ever really _left_ since Marcy had insisted that he watch that ridiculously endearing musical during their last visit to Cedar Grove.

The Brewers had thrown Patrick a party to celebrate his critically-acclaimed performance as the titular character in Beetlejuice. Patrick had fretted for ages about inviting his parents to that show, not wanting their image of him to be tarnished by the character he was portraying, and Tim was thrilled he’d finally gone for it—especially since it had resulted in such a joyous gathering. Marcy’s entire being had been suffused with pleasure at finally having the chance to see him on stage and she’d proudly recounted every last detail of his performance to anyone and everyone who would listen. Tim had been utterly charmed seeing Patrick surrounded by so much love and attention.

After the guests had left, Marcy had confided to Tim that Patrick got his talent from her side of the family, thanks to the Tremblay Triple Threat Gene. She’d regaled him with stories from her own past adventures in musical theatre, when she and her sister had been the darlings of Cedar Grove High. As she’d talked through the triumphs of her family, she’d put extra emphasis on all of Patrick’s success—both back in high school and more recently in Schitt’s Creek. Finally, she’d asked if Tim had seen Score, which was apparently a hockey musical, of all things, starring her nephew Noah. 

“I still can’t believe my mom made you watch that,” Patrick groused. He was obviously trying to adopt an annoyed tone and expression but Tim knew him too well to fall for it. Patrick had unabashedly sung along with all the songs, cracked up at Tim’s expression during some of the more … fantastical … elements, and given erudite commentary on the misogynistic bits. Tim could definitely see the family resemblance. Later that night Patrick had even confessed a new appreciation for the film, having missed most of the homoerotic subtext when he’d been younger. Tim had stored the information in his mental list of role play scenarios to try out once they returned home.

“Aw,” Tim pulled him close and kissed him until he could feel a different sort of heat rise into Patrick’s cheeks. He broke the kiss and smiled at the slightly dazed and thoroughly warm expression on his boyfriend’s face. “She was just so chuffed that you invited her to see you on stage, despite the darkness and the, y’know, murder. I mean, it IS damn impressive to have so _many_ triple threats in the family.”

Patrick laughed, ducking his head sheepishly even though he was glowing with delight, and Tim felt his grin widen to split his face. He loved giving Patrick completely accurate compliments and watching him squirm. Professionally, Patrick was confident in his skill but when it came to community theatre there was still a small, anxious part of him that struggled to accept praise. Naturally, Tim loved poking at that. It didn’t hurt that it gave him a chance to be a loving troll right back at Patrick, who was a master of that style.

“Besides,” he chided slyly, “she didn’t exactly have to twist my arm. I was sold as soon as she said ‘hockey musical.’ Who knew those words could co-exist so incredibly?” He waggled his eyebrows at Patrick who was rolling his eyes and laughing. “After all,” he continued, unable to resist a final salvo, “it _IS_ …” He paused, inhaling deeply before belting out, “the Greatest Game in the Laaaaaaand.” 

Patrick shut him up with a kiss that quickly deepened, leaving Tim both frustrated and grateful when Ronnie cleared her throat ostentatiously, breaking the spell. She’d walked away cackling and Patrick had clasped their hands together, giving Tim’s a light squeeze as he tugged him toward the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated, friend 💚 This isn’t what we talked about but once this popped into my head, I couldn’t get it out—much like the songs from that ~~damn~~ amazing musical 😉 I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
